


What Cosplay?

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, How would I even tag this tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: Hades and Persephone go out to the mortal relm, and...get recognized?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	What Cosplay?

Hades hated these nights, the nights he had to go to some emergency going on in the mortal realm, and tonight was going to be stressful, Los Angeles, Halloween night, this was going to be rough. 

A fault line had ruptured dangerously close to the edge of the Underworld and he needed to repair it, at least Persephone was coming with him, that will make the ordeal a little bit easier to bear. 

“Hades?” Persephone called out to him from the bathroom as she brushes her hair back.

“Yes my love?” He answers while tucking his black button down into his jeans.

“How long do you think this is going to take, I was really looking forward to a quiet night in with you.”

That tugged at his heat, he hated to make his wife disappointed, but she understood that this was just one of her many new responsibilities as queen. He walked into the bathroom and watched her as she braided her hair back. “ It shouldn’t take too long, it’s just a simple repair.” He says, leaning his body against the doorframe. 

“ Good, because I was looking to increase your scoundrel percentage tonight.” She winks at him.

This woman is going to be the death of me… “ Then I suppose we should get a move on, I’ve been curious if I can get my scoundrel percentage over 100.” He grins at her in the mirror. 

“ You’re gonna get there soon enough if you keep looking at me like that mister.” She giggles tying off the end of her braid.

“ That’s the idea dear.” He says before planting a wet kiss on her cheek and wrapping her against his chest in an embrace. “Shall we be on our way then?”

“Of course!”

The drive to the edge of the underworld is as long as normal, the high skyscrapers slow fading from view, only inky midnight all around them as they travel down the road.

“ Are we getting closer?” She asks her head leaning up asking the window.

“ Yes, we should be there soon enough, it's just a simple repair, and with you it will get done faster.” He smiles, grasping her hand in his own.

“Well since it’s Halloween and most of the mortals will be in costume I was thinking, we would blend in, everyone will be too drunk to notice anyways, we could explore a little bit, I’ve never been in a mortal city that’s as busy as LA before, would that be ok?”

Now Hades would do absolutely anything his wife wants him to do, and If that includes going into a busy city of drunks at night just to make her happy, so be it. “Of course dear, whatever you want.” Now he wasn’t going to tell her that he dreaded being around mortals so much, it would just remind him of their inevitable death. “I can say, it will be nice not having to change forms, i've always despised my mortal form.”

“Oh, you’re mortal forms so handsome!” She squealed, “Granted, not nearly as handsome as your natural form, I’ve got kind of a thing for blue.” She smiles.

“Well doesn't that work out well.” He smirks at her, giving her a little wink.

  
The job to fix the fault line didn’t take as long as he expected, with their combined powers they knocked out the job in record time. Hades smiled to himself, they are going to be able to work together like this all the time, it’s going to be perfect.

“ Ready to go out?” She smiles at him, brushing her hands off on her skirt.

“ Of course sweetness, where do you want to go first? Hollywood Boulevard is pretty exciting, granted I haven’t been there since the 50’s.” 

“I’ll go wherever you take me!”

  
Wow… LA has changed… a lot, this is nothing like I remembered. The sidewalks where full of drunken mortals in costumes, barely aware of their surroundings.

“How can so many of them be so irresponsible in public, this is why so many of them die in car accidents, they just drive without caring about anyone else’s safety!” Hades whispers into her ear as a plastered woman in a skimpy black outfit with cat ears bumps into his wife. “Disgusting.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a stick in the mud! Let them have fun!” She says stepping closer to his side as they pass a loud group of young people singing some song horribly off key. 

“OH MY GOD!!! YOUR GUYS COSTUMES ARE AMAZING!!” They turn to the loud mortal behind them to see a short woman in a large bumblebee costume, with a large smile on her face. “ THOSE HAVE GOT TO BE THE BEST HADES AND PERSEPHONE COSPLAYS I HAVE EVER SEEN!” She drunkley shouts at them.

“ I beg your pardon miss?” Hades questions his grip tightening around Persephone's hand.

“YOUR COSPLAYS!! THAT BODY PAINT IS AMAZING! WHAT BRAND DO YOU USE?” She says, wobbling, being held up by her friend in a ladybug costume.

“How do you know who we are? What cosplay are you talking about?” Persephone questions, a little annoyed with the woman yelling in her face.

“ YOUR LORE OLYMPUS COSPLAYS?!” The woman in the ladybug costume yells. “ YOU GUYS REALLY LOOK LIKE THEM!”

“ What is she talking about? Do you understand her?” Persephone questions gripping his shoulder.

“ No idea…”Hades blankly responds, quizzically looking at the women.

“CAN WE GET A PICTURE I NEED TO TWEET THIS!” The bumblebee slurs.

“I guess…?” Persephone answers looking up at Hades to read his reaction.

“ OH MY GOD THANKS!” The bumblebee yells before smushing next to them bringing her phone up to get all four of them in the frame.

“THANK YOU HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!” The ladybug cackles before the pair wobbles off into the sea of drunks.

“Cosplay? Lore Olympus? What where they ranting about, and how did they know our names?!” Persephone says as they continue their walk.

“ Sweetness, this is just one of the many reasons I don’t like coming to the mortal realm anymore, you never know what weirdos you’re going to encounter.”


End file.
